


Фудзи

by ChajnayaChashka, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016





	Фудзи

Когда капитан в третий раз пришел к Тони с заявкой на ремонт костюма, Тони возмутился:  
— Как ты это делаешь? Третья вмятина на причинном месте. Изнутри. Стив, это же противоракетный композит!  
— Видишь ли, сыворотка с самого начала давала такой вот побочный эффект. Твой отец недаром согласился с участием меня во всех этих шоу, надеялся, что девочки как-то помогут…

Тони обалдел даже не от самого факта, а от того, что капитан Стив Роджерс, девственник и фиалка, свободно разговаривает с ним на такие темы. Стив, в свою очередь, держался изо всех сил. Наташа посоветовала ему быть смелее. Он решил идти до конца:

— Тони, эффект становится все сильнее, у меня.. как это.. стояк. Железобетонный — вот, пощупай...

— Тебя опоили, кэп, — Тони Старк действительно выглядел испуганным. — Алкоголь на тебя не должен действовать, черт… Джарвис, быстро вызови Брюса.

Кэп лежал в лазарете в свежей пижаме и осколках надежд, пытаясь медитировать, думая о горе Фудзи, и созерцая простыню, которой его накрыли, стоявшую шалашиком в том самом месте.


End file.
